<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by KandiSheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869390">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek'>KandiSheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Extremis Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Missions, Misunderstandings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Bucky Barnes, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their last mission Tony had to hack into Bucky's arm with Extremis and Bucky can't get the feeling out of his head. He never would've guessed that losing control like that could turn him on so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really love Winteriron. That's it. Thanks for reading!</p><p>Kinktober Prompt 27: Hand Jobs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rogers to dispatch, we need evac, stat!”</p><p>Bullets whizzed by their heads as Bucky followed Steve down a long corridor, twisting so they were back to back as he unloaded another magazine into the oncoming barrage. If things continued like this they'd be trapped very soon.</p><p>“What's the plan, Steve?” he shouted over the gunfire. “We can't hold them here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Steve turned and Bucky moved with him into the nearest room, staying at his six. There was a staircase on the far end, sealed off by a metal door, and Steve made a beeline towards it, breaking the lock with his shield. “We can't stay here. They'll box us in.”</p><p>“Too late.” Bucky reloaded his gun right as a bunch of robots swarmed into the room. “We're not gonna break through here. Gotta cut them off at the source if we –“</p><p>“Fire in the hole!”</p><p>An explosion went off to their left as Clint barreled into the room head first, landing at Bucky's side. He instinctively shifted into a triangle formation.</p><p>“Hawkeye! I told you to secure the perimeter.”</p><p>“Got overrun.” Clint didn't look very happy about it. “I had to move. Lots of dicks out there.”</p><p>The door behind them banged open and within seconds the room was filled with robots. Bucky threw his arm up but Steve was faster, deflecting the bullets with his shield before he tossed it, knocking off several heads before it returned to him.</p><p>“Move!” he shouted and Bucky did, practically flying up the stairs to kick the door open. The room behind it was blessedly empty and Bucky waited for the others to come through before he slammed it shut, throwing his weight against it to brace it against the robots that followed.</p><p>“Rogers to dispatch, we need evac stat. I repeat, we need –“</p><p>"Yeah yeah, calm down. Tactical bailout incoming. Brace for impact."</p><p>Bucky grinned when Metallica started blaring through the comm link and Clint groaned.</p><p>"Fuck's sake, Stark. Stop messing with my ears."</p><p>"But it's so much fun." The song on Clint's line must have changed because he cursed and dug his hearing aid out of his ear.</p><p>"Dude! Not cool!"</p><p>"Put that back in," Steve said sternly, smashing his shield into the door frame hard enough to warp the metal, sealing it shut. "Ironman, turn that off. We need you here yesterday."</p><p>"Forty-three seconds," Tony said. “By the way, I think I found the transmitter that controls all these assholes. You want me to get you guys out or go smash the thing?”</p><p>Steve hung his head, sighing heavily. “Time frame?”</p><p>“Five minutes, barring unforeseen problems. But when do we ever have those, am I right?”</p><p>Steve nodded, straightening his shoulders. “We can hold out that long. You need an assist?”</p><p>“Can't hurt.”</p><p>Bucky knew his cue when he heard it. He stepped forward, putting his gun on his back so the magnets would hold it in place as he climbed up on the window ledge. Steve took one look at him before he sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"You're as bad as the other, I swear," he said and Bucky only grinned at him. "Loop around the back when you're done. Clint and I will hold them here."</p><p>“Roger,” Bucky said, saluting him before he turned and dropped backwards out of the window. He was only airborne for a second before his left wrist was caught in a strong grip, metal clanging on metal.</p><p>"Hey there, handsome," Tony said through his suit modulators and Bucky laughed, pulling himself up so he could stand on Tony's boots, wrapping his free arm around Tony's neck.</p><p>“Hey, lover.” Bucky pressed a kiss to the faceplate and felt Tony's hand slip down to squeeze his ass for a second. "Come on, we have to go save these losers."</p><p>"I heard that," Clint said. By the sounds of it the robots had already pushed through. "If you could hurry this up that would be awesome, thanks."</p><p>"Quit whining, hawkass. We're almost there." Tony swooped down and Bucky tucked his head in as they crashed through a door, right into a throng of robot goons. Bucky sighed.</p><p>"Well, that's stealth out the window."</p><p>"Overrated concept." Tony took them all out in one fell swoop, lighting up the dark room with his repulsors. Bucky saw a monitor to their right flicker on as Tony connected with the security system, his eyes shining so brightly that Bucky could see them through the faceplate. Extremis really came in handy sometimes but it still freaked him out a little when he saw it. "Three rooms down. Looks like a dual switch. The other one's upstairs."</p><p>"Got it." Bucky ran down the hallway until he found the locked door, punching it open with his metal fist. There was a gust of wind as Tony whipped past him towards the second floor and Bucky grabbed his gun off his back as he pushed into what looked like a lab, securing the perimeter.</p><p>The room was empty so Bucky closed the door behind him, making sure to bend the doorknob the other way so the robots would have a harder time breaking through. There were several screens in front of a large panel filled with buttons, lights blinking in time with the soft whirring noises he could hear from the machinery.</p><p>"Okay, I'm in," Tony said over the comms right as Bucky stepped up to the panel. "The switch should be on the left. I can feel the current but we'll have to flip them manually. Fucking analogue tech." The last part was a disgruntled mumble that made Bucky smile.</p><p>“Got it.” Bucky turned left, checking for the switch. He found it quickly, bright orange with a sign that said 'Danger. Do not touch.' His fingers itched to disobey.</p><p>“Flip it on three. One, two –“</p><p>He flicked the switch. Nothing happened.</p><p>“Damn it,” Tony cursed after a few seconds. “Something's wrong. The signal cuts off on your end.”</p><p>Bucky bent down to look at the panel, trying to find the place where – oh.</p><p>“Well, that's not good,” he said and heard a metallic clang over Tony's comms.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Looks like someone punched a hole in it.” Bucky grimaced as he surveyed the damage. “There's a bunch of wires. Needs soldering I think.”</p><p>“Shit,” Tony cursed, clanging again. “Okay. Move closer so I can see it.”</p><p>Bucky bent down, aligning his chest so his bodycam would capture the image. “See it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Shit, that's a mess.” Tony clucked his tongue. “Looks fixable though. I'll guide you through it. Do you see a screwdriver anywhere near you?”</p><p>“No need.” Bucky pulled a multitool from his belt. “I got one.”</p><p>“Cool. Get back to the hole.”</p><p>Bucky crouched down until his bodycam was level with the wires. “Okay. What do I do?”</p><p>“See that red wire on the left?” Bucky nodded, realizing too late that Tony couldn't see him. “Pull it out through the gap and attach it to the third one from the right.”</p><p>Bucky painstakingly followed Tony's directions, twisting the wires with his gloved hand to avoid getting zapped. “Okay. What else?”</p><p>“There's a busted connection somewhere underneath. Can you pull out the unit, I need to see –“</p><p>“Rogers to dispatch, we n-d e-ac sta-”</p><p>“Cap?” Tony snapped over the comms but there was no answer, only electric crackling. “Barton? Hawkeye, come in!”</p><p>Bucky pulled out the unit, trying to keep calm as he felt adrenaline rush through him. “Tony, what do I do?”</p><p>“Fuck. Sorry, Bucko, there's no time, I gotta –“</p><p>Bucky was about to ask what when his arm suddenly moved on its own, his fingers flexing experimentally before they slipped back into the hole, picking up wires seemingly at random.</p><p>“Okay, here goes nothing,” he heard Tony say as his hand started fiddling with the unit and – fuck, he could feel all of it, the textures, the pressure, but it wasn't – he wasn't –</p><p>Bucky felt utterly tongue-tied as Tony finished the repairs with record speed, his own mind weirdly detached as he watched it happen. It was him, but not. Almost like mind control, but instead of the terrifying numbness that usually came with it he felt <em>alive</em> in a way he never had, not at all threatened because he knew it was Tony doing it, <em>Tony</em> controlling him and it felt – it felt –</p><p>“Okay, I'm done. Hit the switch on three. One, two –“</p><p>It took Bucky a precious second to realize he had his control back, but he managed to slam his hand on the switch just in time, watching as all the lights abruptly cut out around them. He heard distant cheering over the comms as he stared at his metal hand, watching it shake so hard his fingers rattled against the button panel. His breathing was harsh and fast and he felt raw, like an exposed nerve, his entire body strung tight with a feeling he couldn't explain –</p><p>“Bucky?”</p><p>He almost jumped out of his skin when Tony's voice suddenly came from behind him rather than the comms. He turned to find Tony in the doorway, looking at him with obvious concern. Had he just been staring at his hand the whole time it took Tony to get here?</p><p>“Hey,” Bucky said hoarsely and Tony's face twisted into a pained grimace before it smoothed out and his faceplate slammed down as he grabbed Bucky around the waist.</p><p>“Come on, we're getting out of here.”</p><p>Bucky didn't say a word the whole ride home. He didn't notice the way Tony kept throwing him concerned glances as he walked off the jet and straight to his floor, locking his door with a click.</p><p>And jerked off his rock hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was in his bedroom. </p><p>He was lying on his back but it was almost as if he was floating, a good distance above everything else. His arms were spread out on either side, grasping at nothing as Bucky leaned into what felt like an embrace even though there was no one there. Nothing palpable.</p><p>That thought quickly took a backseat to the sudden realization that he was hard, achingly so, and as he looked down he could see that he was naked too, his toes wiggling in the open air.</p><p>He jerked when his left arm suddenly moved, rubbing firmly against his hipbone before it went up, tracing circles over his chest. The metal ridges caught pleasantly on his skin and he hissed, throwing his head back when the hand travelled down, wrapping firmly around his cock. There was no foreplay, no hesitation, only firm pressure as his own hand jerked him off, twisting on the upstroke just the way he liked it. And even if he didn't, it wasn't like he could do anything about it –</p><p>When he looked down again he saw that the arm was actually floating, completely detached from him as it stroked him hard and fast. The weird things was that Bucky could still <em>feel</em> it, feel every touch echoed in his palms and cock alike. It was hotter than it had any right to be.</p><p>He gasped, eyes falling shut when his hand tightened, the grooves in the metal familiar and yet not, a separate entity that Bucky couldn't escape if he tried.</p><p>Not that he planned on going anywhere.</p><p>His orgasm rushed up on him quickly, much quicker than it normally would, so Bucky opened his eyes to watch –</p><p>And woke up, covered in sweat. He groaned, rutting up into his blanket, still half-asleep, and hissed out a breath when he came immediately, ruining his sheets in the process.</p><p>The sun wasn't even up yet, but Bucky was wide awake, panting and cursing himself in every language that he knew.</p><p>He hated when he couldn't just ignore things.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was in his workshop when Bucky finally found him, hunched over a desk and very obviously not working. JARVIS must've alerted him that Bucky was coming.</p><p>“Hey,” Bucky said, putting down the covered plate of spaghetti that he'd heated up for Tony. “JARVIS said you didn't have dinner, so I thought I'd bring you something down. I wanted to talk to you anyway.” Tony sighed heavily, not looking up from the table, and Bucky frowned. “You're not hungry?”</p><p>Tony barely glanced up at him before he turned back to his work, fiddling with a screwdriver. Which usually meant that he was upset about something. Shit.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Bucky asked and Tony made a quiet huff, laying his hands flat on the table as he turned to glare at Bucky. He looked awful, his mouth pressed into a thin line of tension that was emphasized by the pronounced bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept at all and Bucky felt something like shame curdle in his stomach at the thought. Fuck, Tony must've been upset about something since yesterday and Bucky had been so wrapped up in his arousal that he hadn't even noticed. He was a terrible boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey,” he said gently but Tony shook his head, taking a heavy breath. Bucky was prepared for anything, ready for insults or tears or whatever else Tony was going through –</p><p>“I'm so sorry, Buck.”</p><p>Bucky blinked.</p><p>“I should've told you that yesterday,” Tony continued with a pained expression. “I know you – fuck, when I saw your face I just – you looked so –“ He wiped a hand across his face, hiding his eyes. “I know I fucked up, okay? And I wish I could take it back but I can't. So I understand if you... if it's hard for you to –“</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Tony's head snapped up, fixing him with an incredulous look. “What am I – you! I saw you after I –“ He grimaced and Bucky's heart ached at the self-loathing in Tony's eyes. “I realize what I... how hard you fought to regain your autonomy and I never meant to make you feel like your body wasn't yours. I never would've – I mean, if there'd been any other way...“</p><p>“That's not –“</p><p>“I know it's no excuse.” Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I know my word doesn't mean much right now, but I swear, I'm never gonna do that to you again. I want you to feel safe with me always and I... I realize I fucked that up and I'm sorry –“</p><p>“I didn't hate it.” Tony froze and Bucky swallowed heavily, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I mean, I think I get where you're coming from but it didn't... I didn't feel any of the things you're apologizing for. So don't feel bad. You only did what you had to do.”</p><p>Tony had looked up at him sometime during his speech, his eyes wide with tentative relief, like he didn't quite dare to believe him yet. “Really? I didn't –?“</p><p>“Never,” Bucky said firmly. “I know you would never hurt me, Tony.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” Tony breathed before he practically threw himself into Bucky's arms, holding him tight. Bucky stroked a hand through his hair and Tony took a shaky breath, shivering under him. “Fuck. I thought you were gonna break up with me.”</p><p>Bucky flinched, reflexively gripping Tony even tighter. “What? No!”</p><p>Tony chuckled, putting his head on Bucky's shoulder. “Yeah. Guess that was pretty dumb.”</p><p>“Your feelings aren't dumb.” Bucky pulled back just enough to look at Tony, giving him a fond smile. “But yeah, if you think I'm gonna let you go any time soon you're a lot dumber than you look. Unless you want me to.”</p><p>“Well. You do have your uses.” Tony sniffed haughtily, but the slight uptick of his lips gave him away. “And speaking of feelings, what did you want to talk about? If it wasn't this?”</p><p>Bucky's shoulders stiffened before he could check himself and Tony immediately frowned, searching his eyes. Bucky looked away. “Um. Yeah, maybe we should talk about that some other ti-”</p><p>He barely suppressed a flinch at Tony's fingers on his cheeks, not resisting when Tony spun him back around so their eyes met. “You just said feelings aren't dumb. Or are you a hypocrite?” Bucky shrugged and Tony's eyes narrowed. “It <em>is</em> about this, isn't it?”</p><p>“It's... adjacent,” Bucky admitted and something in Tony's eyes shuttered before he closed them, nodding in resignation.</p><p>“So something <em>did</em> bother you.”</p><p>“Not in the way you think.” Tony's brow was still furrowed with something like pain and Bucky knew putting this off would only make it worse, so he took a deep breath and looked straight at him.</p><p>“I jerked off right after we got home from that mission.”</p><p>Tony blinked. “You... what?”</p><p>“I didn't realize it right away.” Bucky swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat at the memory of how it had felt, how hard he'd come this morning just thinking about it – “It turned me on. When you took control of my hand.”</p><p>“Oh.” Tony still looked like he had trouble processing what he said so Bucky sighed, waving a hand at his arm.</p><p>“It just – I mean, it wasn't anything like... what they did. Because I knew it was you. And I just thought, if you were in control like that, I just – you could –“ He didn't quite know how to say it but Tony's eyes lit up with understanding. And something hungry that made Bucky's heart pound.</p><p>“You could just let me do everything,” Tony said quietly. “Let me take care of you.” He seemed to hesitate for a second before he asked “Use you?”</p><p>Something in Bucky clenched with arousal, drawing an involuntary sound from him. Tony's lips curled into a disbelieving smile and Bucky coughed, trying to hide his heating cheeks behind a stoic mask.</p><p>“Yeah, that's – that one.”</p><p>“I see.” Tony's voice had taken on a soft, almost velvety tone that Bucky had never heard from him before. It made heat swirl in his gut, blood rushing down until he could feel his cock starting to get hard. Fuck. “I think I know what you want.”</p><p>That sentence alone made sweat break out on the back of his neck. He didn't have to know what he wanted. Tony knew it for him. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony mustered him for a second longer before he nodded at the couch in the back of his workshop. “Should we sit?”</p><p>Bucky nodded, not quite trusting his voice right now, and Tony smiled as he followed him. Tony didn't sit on the couch though, pulling up one of his rolling chairs to sit right beside Bucky who was tapping his fingers on his knees.</p><p>“Lie back. And take your pants off.”</p><p>Bucky did as he was told, biting his lip at the scrape of fabric over his sensitive cock. He was fully hard by the time he got his pants off, hands lingering at the hem of his shirt indecisively.</p><p>“Yeah, that too.”</p><p>Bucky immediately started pulling it up, feeling something inside him shift as soon as he got to his shoulders. He only realized what it was when he'd already completed the motion and brought his right hand back down to his side –</p><p>While the other stayed up, running slowly down the side of his own face. His breathing hitched.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Tony asked quietly and Bucky nodded, barely daring to breathe as his own fingers trailed down his chin, to his neck all the way down to his collarbone. His hand circled his left nipple for a second before it ran down his side over his ribs with spread fingers, the motion so familiar and yet strangely different because –</p><p>Bucky gasped. Fuck, he knew that move because Tony did it all the time, he'd just never – he never –</p><p>“This really does it for you, huh?” Bucky twitched, hips kicking up all on their own when his hand trailed back up his chest to settle on his right pec, squeezing the firm muscle. “You're so hard already. Do you want me to get you off like that?”</p><p>Bucky grunted, squeezing his eyes shut when his hand moved down, inch by torturous inch and oh fuck, Bucky was so, so afraid he was going to come before it even reached its goal –</p><p>“Don't worry, I'll take it slow. Good thing I'm not gonna have to exert myself here.”</p><p>Bucky gasped in a breath when his hand suddenly left his body, lingering in the air above him. He watched as Tony went through a few experimental motions, spreading his fingers as wide as he could before he made a fist, squeezing so tightly that the metal creaked. It was fascinating to watch and feel the sensations without any input from his brain.</p><p>“Okay. Let's do a little test drive.”</p><p>Bucky nodded, sitting up so Tony had more freedom to move for whatever he had planned. Tony always loved elaborate foreplay, teasing Bucky for hours before –</p><p>His hand wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Bucky yelped, dropping back onto the couch, his head thrown back when Tony stroked him, just once, hard enough that it made Bucky's thighs shake.</p><p>“Okay?” Tony sounded a little worried so Bucky moaned again, nodding like was trying to make it a sport.</p><p>“Yes,” he gasped and saw the way Tony's lips twisted into a smirk before he lost himself in the dual sensation of his hand on his cock.</p><p>It was a little weird to feel the metal on his dick but also the pressure input through his fingers. He'd never really liked jerking off with his left hand for that very reason, but knowing that it was <em>Tony</em> touching him, using the ridges of the plating to give him pleasure – fuck, it was intoxicating.</p><p>Bucky thrust up into his – <em>Tony's</em> – grip, riding the friction as Tony stroked him, tentative at first until he found a rhythm that he liked, steadily winding the pressure low in Bucky's gut tighter and tighter. Bucky had the fleeting thought that this would be over way too soon when Tony suddenly let him go to trace circles into the crease of his left thigh. Bucky's brow furrowed as he looked down to watch, about to ask what he was doing, when his hand suddenly grabbed just the tip of his cock, his thumb rubbing back and forth just below the glans.</p><p>Bucky groaned, trying to grind against it for some more friction, but Tony was relentless, giving him nothing but that single touch of metal on that sensitive spot. It shouldn't have been anywhere close to enough but Bucky was so keyed up that he could feel it working anyway, his cock twitching on every other pass of his thumb.</p><p>It was a slower build up this time but eventually Bucky felt the low thrum of heat in his gut, his cock getting even thicker as his balls drew up and he –</p><p>Let go.</p><p>Bucky blinked stupidly down at his hand that was just resting, palm up, on top of his inner thigh now. He tried to move it but couldn't fight against the resistance that kept it still, stiff against his own skin.</p><p>He turned to Tony and found him already staring at him intently, a look in his eyes that made Bucky's throat feel very tight.</p><p>“Still okay?” Tony asked and Bucky nodded, inhaling sharply when his metal hand found his cock again, holding him loosely at the base. He waited for it to start stroking him, squeeze him, <em>anything</em>, but it was perfectly still, not moving in the slightest. Bucky looked at Tony who gave him a crooked smirk in return, nodding at his crotch. “Well? Go on.”</p><p>It took a moment to click but when it did Bucky gasped, feeling his gut twist with lust at the thought of humping his fist as Tony held it for him, keeping it light and soft and teasing –</p><p>He swallowed hard as he moved his hips in a slow roll, grinding into his own fist and watching his cock slide through the metal, flushed skin against shiny silver. The sight made something in his chest pull tight, made him feel light-headed as he fell into a rhythm, fucking his fist with increasing speed. His stomach was already coiling tight again, fuck, he'd gotten so close the first two times, this was gonna –</p><p>He jerked, a groan punching out of him when his hand suddenly tightened, squeezing his cock so hard it almost brought tears to his eyes as he rode his fist desperately, only seconds from tumbling over the edge –</p><p>And Tony let go again.</p><p>“No!” Bucky snapped, head thumping back against the couch as he panted hard, reaching for his cock with his flesh hand to finally finish the job –</p><p>And flinched when metal wrapped around his wrist, holding him back. It should've been ridiculous, watching his own hands struggle against each other, but when the left pulled his right arm up over his head and pinned it there it felt anything but funny. Bucky swallowed hard, looking right into Tony's dark eyes, his cock aching for release, fuck, he was still so close –</p><p>“I decide when you come,” Tony said and Bucky felt his eyes widen as his heart picked up speed, thighs twitching with the urge to thrust up into the air, fuck, he could probably come just from that –</p><p>His hand moved and Bucky held his breath, mentally begging it to just finish him off already,<em> please</em> –</p><p>But it moved past his chest onto his right side, reaching over until Bucky had to twist to follow the motion and his eyes dropped down to – oh, holy fuck.</p><p>Tony's fly was open and he'd apparently pulled his cock out at some point because Bucky's hand was reaching for it, wrapping around the base and giving it a firm stroke. A soft moan made his head snap up to Tony's face that looked serene, almost blissful. The sight made Bucky swallow heavily.</p><p>Tony must've heard the noise because he looked down at him, lips pulling up in a smirk.</p><p>“You don't mind me using you like that, do you? Don't wanna get my hands dirty.” Bucky gave a choked groan and Tony chuckled. “No, of course you don't. Wanna see me come on your hand?”</p><p>Fuck. Bucky didn't know if he'd survive that.</p><p>He didn't have much of a choice either way as his hand started moving, jerking Tony off hard and fast. He felt every twitch, every thrust of Tony against his palm, the way Tony sometimes rippled his finger over the head, and suddenly realized that this was probably what Tony did for himself, the tricks he used to make himself come.</p><p>Bucky's mouth was too dry to speak as Tony used his hand like a sex toy, squeezing and releasing arrhythmically until his hips were hitching up into Bucky's grip, his face contorted with pleasure as his mouth dropped open –</p><p>“Oooh,” Tony groaned as he came, ropes of white dripping down all over Bucky's fingers, pearling on the metal plates and Bucky –</p><p>Fuck, Bucky was so hard he could <em>die</em>, his thighs so tense they would probably start cramping any minute. He made a choked noise when Tony slumped down and for a second – just a second – Bucky could feel control return to him, his fingers twitching in their sudden freedom –</p><p>And Tony's eyes snapped open, making Bucky's hand spasm as Tony brought it back under his control, lifting it until it was hovering in the air between them. His fingers were still shiny with Tony's come.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony gasped out and Bucky could only agree, his whole body thrumming with lust. “That's so hot. Holy shit.”</p><p>“Tony,” Bucky said and he might as well have been begging with how desperate he sounded. Tony's eyes narrowed before he smiled, stroking a hand through Bucky's hair. It was the first time Tony had touched him – <em>actually</em> touched him – tonight and the realization made Bucky gasp, twisting into his hand. Tony cooed.</p><p>“You want to come, don't you? Let me help you with that.”</p><p>Bucky gritted out another needy sound as his own hand wrapped around his cock, so much slicker than before, and it was all he could do not to come right away, everything in him strung tight like a bow about to snap –</p><p>“Come on. Let's bring it home.”</p><p>Bucky would've loved to point out how corny that sounded but after the first few strokes all rational thought left his head, every nerve in his body screaming <em>more, more, more.</em></p><p>His hips twitched with every stroke, thrusting without rhyme or reason as he tried to chase the feeling, his balls drawn up so tightly against his body that they were tingling. There was a burning ache deep in his gut that spread up to his chest, his arms, his legs, until he felt like a live wire all over, his skin buzzing with sensation as every stroke brought him closer and closer and closer –</p><p>His eyes snapped open when the pleasure finally tipped, ratcheting up to almost unbearable levels and oh fuck, he was gonna – he was –</p><p>“Tony!” he moaned and his hand's grip got impossibly tighter, moving faster and faster until –</p><p>Bucky came, shouting wordlessly as his orgasm practically <em>exploded</em> out of him, his hand moving for longer than he could've kept it up by himself. He could feel his cock pulsing against his palm and it made him moan loud and long as he rode out the aftershocks, his back bowing under the pressure.</p><p>He sank back into the couch when it was finally over, panting so hard he could feel the strain in his lungs as his hand stopped and moved off his cock onto his hip, idly stroking the skin there. It was almost too much with the way his whole body was still tingling, so he squirmed, making a quiet noise in the back of his throat that made his hand still, lying flat against his stomach.</p><p>He startled when the couch dipped as Tony sat down on the edge, but quickly pulled him in against his chest until Tony was lying mostly on top of him, both of them sticky with sweat.</p><p>“This is kind of gross,” Tony mumbled against his neck and Bucky hummed, pulling him even closer.</p><p>“Speak for yourself. I'm good.”</p><p>Tony chuckled and Bucky could feel a grin spread on his face as he ran his hands over Tony's back, pausing when he realized that he'd apparently regained control over his left arm. He loosened his hold when Tony sat up just enough to look at him, bracing himself with his elbows on either side of Bucky's head.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony asked and Bucky smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Yeah. That was incredible, thank you.”</p><p>Tony snorted, laying back down on Bucky's chest. “No need to thank me. As long as we can do this again. I have some ideas.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, mostly to stop Tony's hair from tickling his nose, before he closed his eyes and sank into the cushions, enjoying the feeling of Tony's skin against his.</p><p>“Yeah. Of course you do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>